


The Eastern Friction

by Talonticus



Series: Arrow and Spider [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Humor, Romance, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 02:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9857840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talonticus/pseuds/Talonticus
Summary: Samyrwe tends to live a weird life. At daytime, she's the heroic King's Arrow, known to many of the Pact's forces. At nighttime, she's an outlaw, collaborating with all sorts of people of questionable morality.In between those times, however, she remains within Naryu's tempting hold.





	

**Author's Note:**

> _Hi there, I'm Claire._   
>  _I made another fic with Samyrwe and Naryu[last year](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7043524/chapters/16019581) and this is sort of (but not quite) a continuation of that._   
>  _I've got a few screenshots of Samyrwe[here](https://creativebankruptcy.tumblr.com/post/168367664770/existentialquestionmark-screenshots-of-my-altmer) for visual reference. She wears that Thieves Guild outfit most of the time._
> 
> _Edit 7/6 - 2018: This was originally planned to be a multi-part fic, but I've decided that there's no reason to keep teasing future chapters when there likely won't be any. I will write more with this pairing, but in separate stories._

Thunder, lightning and rain. For the season, it is quite an appropriate display, as Hearthfire has long since arrived in Mournhold, and the cold of Frostfall approaches. However, it is one of Samyrwe’s least favorite times of the year. Sure, it is good for business, if one’s tasks involve moving around in the cover of darkness, which she often does, but she has a severe issue with the abundance of rain. She only enjoys one kind of wet atmosphere and it’s certainly not one where her outdoors leather gear is left drenched.

On her way back towards her house, she sees several other people – citizens trying to flee from pouring weather, a couple of grumpy Ordinators wishing they didn’t have to patrol at this time (and who can blame them?), as well as the occasional appropriately dressed and covered traveler who has managed to prepare themselves for any kind of terrain. If she was out on a mission with some of her companions, it’s likely that she’d try to scrutinize each one of them and determine if either has anything of importance. Despite her public reputation, the altmer prefers the company of less scrupulous people than one might believe. However, at this time, she just wants to get back home and start a fire to warm herself up.

When she finally reaches the door somewhere along the eastern side of the city, she digs her hands down among her many pockets and fishes out the correct keys. The instincts she has so thoroughly honed through the years tell her to get one last look of her surroundings, to make sure that no one has followed her. As far as she can tell, it doesn’t seem like anyone has come to disturb her, thankfully. When it opens, she rushes in, closing and locking her entrance within a second or two. The speed isn’t necessary, but it’s another security measure she has trained, just in case. You never know when the world might turn against you.

Because of the cloudy weather outside, the entrance hall is quiet and dark, and while her night vision is still fairly decent, she’d prefer a bit of lighting. She pulls down her black hood, revealing her golden blonde hair tied into its usual side bun and tries to assess her situation. As to get some warmth as well, she prefers to start with the fireplace, which she has pieces of wood gathered at the side of. Despite what everyone expects of her people, Sam has never had much talent for magic, which means her only way to light a fire is to go at it the old-fashioned way with a piece of flint and a steel fire striker.  
Just when the she gets it going, Sam suddenly becomes acutely aware that she’s not alone. Or at least, that’s what her senses are beginning to poke her about.

“You know, for a thief, you’re not very attentive, are you?”

Sam twitches in surprise at first, moving her hand to her belt, where she has a dagger hidden, but when her yellow eyes watch the corner on the right side of the door, she spots a familiar ashen-skinned woman with loose shoulder-length black hair and scarlet eyes. Sam immediately let’s go of her weapon and sighs.  
“Dammit, Naryu. Can you stop doing this sort of thing? One of these days, I’m going to accidently stab you.”

The dunmer snorts in amusement and pushes herself away from the wall. Their outfits are of similar colors, mostly in black mixed with hues of red – maroon for Sam and closer to a brick-color for Naryu – but the difference lie in the strength of the material. Sam is wearing leather, yes, but Naryu’s is reinforced. It displays a direct contrast between them; Sam wears it for emergency, while Naryu is prepared for close combat. That happens to reflect their lives quite aptly.  
“Excuse me? Okay, two things, darling – one, do you believe I’d ever get myself into such a compromising situation that you’d actually be able to harm me? And two, _you_ stab _me?_ Please, don’t overestimate yourself too much.”

Sam rolls her eyes while Naryu offers her a smug expression.  
“Ugh, whatever. How did you even get in here?”

“Well, you haven’t exactly reinforced every entrance into this house, have you?”

“What do you mean? I have extra locks on the door, every window is sealed and shut when I’m not inside, even the damn basement has a secured safety measure, along with traps! How did you bypass all that?”

Naryu folds her arms and reaches one of her hands up to her chin. She raises her eyes upwards, watching the area around them. The high ceiling, the three doors to different rooms on the ground level and the stairs up towards another floor.  
“Now that you mention it, this house really is quite big, isn’t it? How could the King’s Arrow afford this much? Her Pact salary shouldn’t be more than anyone else’s. Quite curious, isn’t it?”

Sam frowns and plants her hands at her hips.  
“Don’t avoid the question!”

The dunmer is standing with her side towards Sam now and angles her head in that direction with another smirk.  
“I think you misunderstand, my dear. This isn’t the first time I’ve entered your not-so-little hideout.”

“Wait, what? You’ve broken into my house in the past?”  
She takes a few steps closer to the shorter woman, narrowing her eyes.  
“Did you drink my sujamma?”

Naryu tilts her head, trying to look as innocent as possible, which isn’t entirely believable despite her efforts.  
“Who, me? You believe I would ever steal anything?”

“Is that a trick question?”

She raises an eyebrow up at the altmer, while remaining in place.  
“Besides, isn’t it you who tends to be more adept at theft, dear?”

“We’re not talking about me, we’re talking about you breaking into my home!”

Diverting them further from the issue, Naryu turns around and waves dismissively as she walks closer to the stairs.  
“Relax, I haven’t been doing any damage in here. I simply gave myself a tour, as I was curious how my favorite Pact hero chose to live in our capital. Nothing wrong with that, is there?”

She’s not going to get any real answers out of this one, that much is clear. Sam sighs and senses how it’s getting really uncomfortable within these wet tight clothes, and therefore begins unzipping and unbuttoning them, while strolling towards another door. Once some more of that light golden skin gets revealed, Naryu tilts her head as to gaze after her.  
“If you really wanted to come inside, you could’ve just asked, you know. I would’ve let you enter anytime.”

“Even give me a spare key?”

Once her back is fully revealed, Sam peers over her shoulder while still slowly continuing to approach the door.  
“That may be taking it a bit too far.”

Naryu’s lips curl upwards once more.  
“What, don’t you trust me?”

“I do, to a degree.”

“You already know that I can get inside without it!”

“Exactly, that’s my point.”

While she’s amused by Sam’s guarded stance, she can see the point. Naryu wouldn’t let herself in if she was Sam. In fact, the altmer has likely been way too lenient already, but she’s not going to criticize this, seeing as how she thoroughly enjoys the company.  
When Sam finally gets back to the living room of the bottom floor several minutes later, she’s dressed far more comfortably in a set of loose sleeveless sky blue robes, which exposes her tattooed arms, and a thick white sash around her waist. It has a pretty low neckline and around the neck itself, she wears a thin leather collar with some kind of silver emblem hanging at the front, which oddly enough looks like a spider. Nevertheless, it brings a smirk to Naryu’s lips.

“Found something more comfortable, did you?”

It’s clear that the dunmer is ogling her, but Sam doesn’t mind. Part of the intention for these clothes is to get that reaction.  
“For now, yes. I should take a bath at some point, but it will take too long to heat it up at the moment.”

While Sam seats herself on the sofa she has in front of the fireplace, Naryu strolls up behind her, placing her arms at the back.  
“Perhaps I will join you, hmm?”

“Maybe. Oh, by the way.”  
Now that Sam is sitting, she has to glance up somewhat in order to lock her eyes with Naryu’s.  
“You haven’t been rummaging around my underwear, have you?”

Naryu clicks her tongue, although doesn’t offer much of an innocent appearance in return.  
“Darling, please, you really believe I would be that gauche?”

“I do, but I doubt you’d ever tell me.”

The assassin provides nothing more than a slight snicker before she shifts the location of her hands towards Sam’s shoulders. Most of the area around her neck is fairly exposed at this point, giving Naryu a bit of room to work with, to please and somewhat distract her companion.  
“I was surprised when I found you in Morrowind at this time. Somehow, I was certain you would deal with some kind of problems at the Pact’s frontlines.”

“Tsk, you think Cyrodiil interests me? I’m not a soldier, Naryu, I’m just a freelancer.”

“A freelancer with a title given by the Skald-King? Oh yes, you’ve got nothing with the Pact to do at all, have you?”

The mocking tone makes Sam sigh, but she also closes her eyes and enjoys the massage she’s given. She sometimes forgets how skilled Naryu is with her hands.  
“Oh yeah, that reminds me – you know there’s a festival soon, right?”

“Festival?”

“Yes, Ayem’s Embrace? Fairly certain that you should know of it.”

Naryu scoffs and shakes her head. Of course she knows of it, just like anyone else in Deshaan. It’s a fairly local or at least regional celebration, although she would like to see it as Tribunal propaganda. Their dear Mother Morrowind gathers up many of the citizens of Mournhold and its environs, to one of the buildings close to the temple – obviously not inside of it, because that would be too many people in her precious temple! – and they share of food, drinks and much of Almalexia’s wisdom. The ‘Embrace’ part is to represent the Sacred Lady inviting her believers in to share of her warmth before the harsh cold of winter. However, it’s not exactly she who arranges all the food, items, seating etc. This is of course handled by House Indoril and other officials. Bloody sham is what it is, at least in Naryu’s eyes.

“Oh yes, I’m well aware. I hope you’re not going to invite me to that nonsense.”

Sam feels a bit disappointed to hear it, although not surprised.  
“Why not? I’d want you there with me.”

“I know that you love wasting all the time you can get around your precious lady, Sam, but she’s nothing more than a fake golden s’wit to me. And not even properly attractive gold, like you.  
I don’t want to spend an entire evening listening to her nor the priests’ arse-kissing words.”

More resistance than she had hoped for. She’s not gonna give up just yet, though.  
“Oh c’mon, Naryu, it’ll be fun! We don’t even have to sit by the priests. There’s more to that celebration than prayers, you know. There’s dancing, good food, even some local games.”

Naryu groans.  
“This sounds more like one of my nightmares.”

Sam grabs Naryu’s hands, gently pushing them off and sliding forward on her seat. She glances skeptically over her shoulder at the assassin.  
“I simply want us to have some fun together. We almost never do.”

As they’re somewhat separated, the dunmer straightens herself, looking equally doubtful.  
“You call being surrounded by hundreds of people ‘having fun together’? I tend to disagree, seeing as how it’s not exactly private.”

“Just because there are other people around, doesn’t mean we can’t spend time between the two of us.”

“Maybe not, but I can think of many other and way better things we could do instead of this waste of a perfectly good evening.”

Sam arches her brow somewhat challengingly and tilts her head.  
“Oh yeah? Name me some, then.”

“Well, you know…”  
Naryu clears her throat, suddenly realizing that she’s being put on the spot.  
“There are…a multitude of activities we could do here in your house.”

“Go on. And don’t just say ‘sex’.”

“I wasn't going to! You’re not even giving me a chance.  
Let’s see, we could, you know…read books. Or…try some woodcarving.”

Sam continues to stare at her, looking more unimpressed by the second.  
“You don’t like reading and you have no artistic skills at all.”

Naryu gasps in an offended manner, but it sounds very forced.  
“How dare you?! I’m perfectly fine when it comes to certain artistic endeavors! Plus, I’ve read several books. At least three.”

“Pft. Yeah, alright, sorry. Clearly you’re a connoisseur of literary marvel.”

As Sam turns her face away, somewhat disappointed in Naryu’s struggle against them spending time together, the assassin moves over the back of the sofa and slips in behind her. She sits down and slides her arms around Sam’s waist, and the altmer can feel how some soft lips as well as sharp teeth begin their work around her neck, along with her ears.  
“Didn’t mean to hurt your feelings, my dear.”

Sam huffs, pretending to be unaffected by Naryu’s ministrations.  
“If you didn’t, you wouldn’t have said the things you just did.”

“You know that’s not true.”  
Naryu closes her eyes and lets her other senses guide her, as her hands display how much she enjoys this intimacy with the way she touches Sam, while she continues to work up towards the thief’s ears, mixing nibbling motions with soft brushes of her lips. It’s the kind of bite-kisses that sometimes drive Sam mad.  
“I just don’t want to share you with anyone else. Is that so bad?”

Whether it is or not, she can’t really say. What she does know, however, is that it’s not a surprise. Naryu has constantly made it clear how she feels about others stealing her time with her beloved.  
“I’m not saying it’s bad, it’s just…”  
She gasps as Naryu bites just a little bit harder around the ear lobe, and while it doesn’t actually create any injuries, it’ll certainly be visible later on. Another one of the dunmer’s quirks.  
“…you’re so damn possessive.”

Even while she says this, Naryu knows that Sam enjoys it. Not every aspect of it, obviously, but certainly the ones that make the assassin do her utmost to pleasure Sam.  
“Too many people have their eyes on you. Need to make it clear that you’re taken.”

Sam squirms slightly, not enough to actually escape this hold, but at least give herself some breathing room. She needs to be able to think straight.  
“Well, if that’s the case, then shouldn’t you be prepared to do something for me? Such as going with me to this celebration.”

While it is funny to play their argumentative game, Naryu really doesn’t want to think about being in one of those stupid events.  
“Sam…”

“Look at it this way – if we’re seen in public together, it would be obvious who I belong with, right? They would see your arms around me, along with…other acts of intimacy.”

A smirk returns and she tilts her head to nuzzle against Sam’s nose.  
“Ooh, kinky.”

“Tsk. I meant, like, kissing! You deviant…”

“That’s not what it sounded like to me, darling.”  
She places a few more kisses along the lower end of Sam’s jaw as she considers the proposal.  
“Hmm. I suppose you raise an interesting point. I hadn’t thought of these benefits.”

“Indeed. And not to mention that it could provide you with a fairly decent alias.”

Feeling even more amused, Naryu places a hand at Sam’s other cheek, pushing her to look sideways, so that the two can somewhat face at each other.  
“You realize that you’re helping an assassin get a foot inside your precious capital, don’t you?”

As the hold has loosened a bit, Sam turns her body around enough to allow them to collide, with Naryu having her back to the pillows behind her.  
“Well, outlaws have to look out for each other, right?”

While their lips start to interact fiercely, Naryu understands why she has and probably will continue to be so very attracted to this strange lady.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I haven't actually tried out the houses in-game yet, and I wasn't actually thinking of them specifically when I wrote this. So yeah, can't really give ya any examples of how it looks. It's a big house though!_


End file.
